Electronic gaming devices such as slot machines, videos poker machines, and keno machines account for almost 70% of the revenue generated by a casino. There are numerous gaming themes that are in casinos and in development as manufacturers compete for floor space. Recent architectural migration to server-assisted and server-based gaming platforms further fuel the game volume rise. As these trends continue, players will be bombarded by a bewildering array of gaming choices. Many casinos collect and store a player's gaming preferences from each gaming session which are used to predict similar games that may interest the player based on past gaming preferences history. However, the player's gaming preferences may be stale as a player's preference today may be different that yesterday or three weeks ago.
A primary objective of a casino is to entice players to play for longer time periods. A personalized gaming experience may compel players to extend gaming sessions; however, as stated above player preferences are often not static at a given place, on a given day, or even during a gaming session. Past gaming preferences history may poorly predict the manner in which player preferences change during a gaming session.